


Fond Memories

by MiraiAmaterasu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamcember Day 21 - Dream and Nightmare's Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift for an amazing author, I'm learning how to tag, Mostly fluff though, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiAmaterasu/pseuds/MiraiAmaterasu
Summary: Mainly a gift for Qweezy0w0 and something to celebrate the twin's birthday because they deserve it.After his first kidnapping, Dream go back to his friends and to an awfully messed up schedule. Dream being really bad at taking care of himself and keeping track of days, the gang made it their duty to take care of him once in a while. And it happened one day that Dream will spend his birthday with all his brothers.This takes place in the Operation Therapy Kidnapping timeline, by Qweezy0w0.
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qweezy0w0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qweezy0w0/gifts).



> This is a part of the promised gift to Qweezy0w0. If you don't know them, I really suggest to go check them out, their stories are a blast. Also this fiction will make more sense if you read their fic Operation Therapy Kidnapping.
> 
> This is the first time I post here and I want to thank MiraiTsukuyomi and Qweezy0w0 for their patience and moral support, to which this would have never been published. 
> 
> I hope you will like it!

Relieved was an understatement. When Dream came back to Ink and Blue a week after ~~having been kidnap by his brothers~~ disappearing, he could have drown in their happiness and how relieved they had felt. He was no stranger to positive emotions and he is used to it but the amount coming from his friends was enough to give him a power boost for at least two weeks.

Of course, he was bombarded by question on where he was and what happened. And with what happened, as much as he trusts his friends, he couldn’t tell them that he had been kidnapped by Nightmare for the sake of his health. He wasn’t even sure they would believe him.

And so he improvised a story that was way much more complicated than what was necessary, counting events after events, all more unbelievable than the other just to overload them with information. Honestly even he couldn’t recall half of what he had told so for others, if they managed to understand a fourth of it, it was nothing short of a miracle.

As expected, Ink had lost it nearly at the beginning, his attention span being generally pretty short. Blue tried his best but at one point it was too much, looking at Dream with owlish sockets and just hearing what was said but no more listening.

When Dream finally finished, he was holding back bursting on laughter at the mere sight of his friends. After that, they definitely didn’t try to understand what happened anymore and brushed it off, just happy that their friend was fine. They spent the rest of the day updating Dream on what he had missed and all the extra-hours he will have to do because of the missing week. At the end of the day, the positive guardian had a headache comparable to ten Fell!Papyrus’ yelling at him inside his head.

* * *

Even with his schedule totally messed up thanks to his brother, Dream still tried to take breaks or at least eat properly. He decided to stop by his house to get a change of clothes and even a shower but that plan fall short relatively fast once he stepped in his house.

Upon closing the door, what greeted him was silence and darkness. No sound of TV blaring stupidity in the whole room, no laughter as people play video games, no cursing from one losing the game, not even the sound of rustling pages as the reader turned them. Nothing but the deafening silence and cold darkness. Exactly like all those years ago, trapped in cold stone, unable to move, see or hear anything than the black void trapping him.

The shudder shaking his whole frame is what broke Dream out of his trance. Faster than ever before, he teleported to his room, didn’t even look for what set of clothing he had taken and teleported right back to a random pacifist timeline of HeavenTale. There, he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and slumped against a nearby tree.

After all those years, something like that shouldn’t get to him like this. And yet, after the wonderful week with Nightmare and the others, Dream knew that he could stand this silence even less. He had never liked going back home because of how alone it made him feel but now, it was way much worse. It brings even more memories, the combination of unpleasant and pleasant ones not helping him in the slightest.

The sense of a monster approaching brought him back to reality. He should get going, he didn’t need people seeing him so weak. Straightening his posture, he went toward town, intent on renting a room for the night, like he always do when not staying at either Blue’s or Ink’s place.

* * *

A week after letting him go, Nightmare’s gang decided that it was smart to attack an AU. Dream knew that this was their way of getting food, as well as getting a negative boost for his twin. Though, as useful for his twin as it was, it maybe was unnecessary to scare a whole AU to death for it, and Dream had to appear to keep up the appearances. And that’s what he did, alongside Blue and Ink, making Nightmare ~~smile~~ smirk when he saw that he was actually looking healthy.

His two friends launched the assault against the others, Dream a little reluctant but Nightmare sensing his turmoil, made the first strike forcing him to dodge. He had a challenging smile on his face trying to convey to Dream that he better keep up the act. Understanding, Dream scowled and charged, arrow at the ready, and with this began their usual battles.

Those battles went on regularly. Dream suspected that Nightmare actually enjoy them, seeing it more like sparring than deadly matches. Sometimes, ‘partners’ changed, Ink facing Nightmare and him facing his other brothers. And of course, they were more than happy to taunt him and tease him when no one was looking or listening.

Today was one of those days. Error has yet to arrive on the battlefield and one remark from Nightmare made Ink lunged at him, the darker dodging before taking Ink as his opponent for this round.

That was how Dream ended up having to fight alone the four others since Blue couldn’t come because of some issues in his timeline. And of course since Ink wasn’t there to hear them, they were having their fun, at Dream’s expanse.

“Come on Dream-catcher, I know you can do way better than that” said Killer as he dodged yet again another arrow that would have pinned him down.

“Maybe if you quit moving like an overexcited kid in an amusement park it would help!” yelled Dream, frustrated, as he knocked up an umpteenth arrow.

“Pretty sure that not staying in the way is actually the reason why he is dodging Dreamy.” Dust said as they watched the unleashed arrow fly and Killer yet again dodge by graciously jumping out of the way and doing a spin just for the sake of it. He landed on his tip toes and winked at Dream, his wide grin never leaving him.

“Doesn’t mean he has to move like a fucking ballerina!!” Decided he has enough, the guardian transformed back his bow to his staff and charged, the movement fast enough to not let Killer the time to react as he whacked him on top of the head. The other hunched over, his arms going to the bulging wound with a “Ow!”

The others watching this laughed as Dust exclaimed “You had it coming dude!”

They then looked back to Dream, whose back was facing them, and he slowly turned around with a way too large smile on his face to mean anything good.

“Now… Who’s turn?”

Cursing, they left as fast as they could, the good guardian of positivity on their tail, yelling them to stay put.

Nightmare watched the scene from the corner of his eye, fending off Ink when the other was coming too close. A slash of paint a little too close from his face made him refocus on his opponent but before he could retaliate, a familiar blue string curled around the protector’s ankle and threw him away.

Error landed near Nightmare, his gaze following the other’s to where the idiots were being chase by Dream.

“TheY SeeM To bE HavIng Fun. Did I MisS SomThiNg?”

“They are playing around, I do not see how that change from usually.”

Error grinned “MayBe The FOnd SmiLe On yOur FacE iS a dEAd GiVeawAy tHen.” Nightmare turned his head, scowling.

“DiD I MisS YoU bEinG a GooD Big bRoTHEr?”

“Shut up.”

“I TakE ThAt aS a YeS.”

* * *

Dream also noticed that the gang tend to kidnap him during battles or just after. Certainly because they were using those as a way to gauge if he needs a rest or not. The battle that day was no exception of course. He was tired, sleepy and had had too much work this past week to even be healthy in the first place. If the cause was that he tried to clear the upcoming week to spend it with his brothers, no one had to know.

And so he again found himself at his brother’s castle, some of the gang members chilling on the couch while the others actually had to retrieve him. He was directly send to his room so he could take a shower and a fresh set of clothes, before coming back to the others who had already began to play a video game.

Dream watched from afar, not really wanting to show them how bad he could be at this kind of game. Fighting games were definitely not his strong point for sure. He laughed when Cross yelled at Dust for ejecting him rather violently out of the map, and then Dust shouted as Killer sneaked behind him and covered him in paint, ejecting him directly after that. They continued to banter while Nightmare was just reading a book, completely absorbed in it.

The dinner and night passed pretty fast and as peacefully as it could be when you are living with childish murderers. Dream ended up asleep on the couch not even ten minutes after the movie started and Nightmare left to tucked him in bed, leaving his boys alone in the living room.

When they were sure that Nightmare wasn’t coming back, they all left the movie playing in the background and got ready for their plan. After all, tomorrow was a special day.

* * *

The next morning, Dream awoke to a crashing sound. Not that it was totally abnormal but it seems a little to early in the morning for Dust to try some experiments. Or so he hoped. Getting up, he made his way down the hall, to the doors of the leaving room.

When he arrived there, he could see Nightmare awkwardly standing next to it, seemingly debating if he should come in or just leave. Nightmare seemed to heard his footsteps since he turned to greet him, still tense in front of the door, which is really strange coming from him.

Dream was genuinely concerned. “Is there something wrong?”

Nightmare actually seemed startled by the question. “No. I’m fine.”

Okay, that was a blatant lie and they both knew it. Nightmare was just hoping that Dream would let it slide. Unfortunately, with how much brushing things off had hurt Nightmare in the past, the younger of the two definitely wasn’t going to let it slide.

“Nighty” His ancient moniker made the darker flinch. “Please tell me what is wrong.”

Nightmare stay silent, still debating if he should tell Dream or not. But when he saw his brother patient smile, he gave in and sighed.

“It’s just… I know they mean well but… I always feel uncomfortable. It reminds me of back then, when **they** would want to be with you but not me, even if you always came back with something for me. I know they are here, and you were too back then, but it just reminds me of how lonely I could be on this day.”

Dream didn’t hesitate and hugged his brother, Nightmare hesitantly returning back the gesture. Dream could still sense how tense he was but he also could tell that speaking had help him a little. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

“I’m sorry Night, I know how it was difficult for you back then. I don’t know what triggered those memories but I’m sure it’s going to be fine.”

At the statement, Nightmare looked back at Dream with an incredulous look.

“Dream… You do know which day we are today, right?”

Dream stared at him with the most hilarious neutral face Nightmare had seen on him. He could clearly see the confusion and the ununderstanding in his eyes. The darker twin didn’t know if he should laugh or face palm. Did Dream seriously doesn’t keep track of days?

“You don’t… You really are impossible you know that?”

Dream actually had the decency to look sheepish. Nightmare smiled and put his hand on top of Dream’s head, as if he was ruffling hairs.

“Happy birthday, you birdbrain!”

He looked surprised at first, then seemed to realize what his twin said before smiling wildly “Happy birthday to you too Nighty!”

They heard the door open and all the others were standing there. Behind them, Dream could see birthday decorations all around the living room, sweets and snacks on the table and two different birthday cakes.

The four others yelled “You coming in or not?!”

“We are not gonna bite you!”

“Yeah no need to frost over this.”

“It would be sweet if you join us.”

Nightmare decided to stop the pun contest before it became too much. “Did you guys spent the whole night putting that in place?”

Dream exclaimed “You must be tired with all this!”

At that they laughed. “Did you really think you were the only one that could pull all-nighters?” Dream’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, we are fine.” Cross reassured him.

“Yeah, Mommare show us that when you have work to do, caffeine is a thing!” Killer quipped back with his signature wide grin plastered on his face.

“You little-!” Killer dodged just in time the tentacle coming straight to smack his head by retreating into the room, Nightmare close behind. The others followed, grinning at the scene.

Dream took the time to take in the whole room. Nothing was spared of decorations, garlands and balloons hanging from the ceiling, the two cakes really standing out in the middle of this. Good thing they don’t have a cat or else they could be sure that most of the balloons and cakes wouldn’t have survived.

Dream was brought back to reality by his brother strangled yet yelling voice.

“Seriously?!” He turned back to look at Nightmare who was looking at his cheesecake like it at offended him. And upon closer inspection it clearly had.

Even for the twins, it was difficult to remember exactly how old they are. So the gang definitely don’t know, yes. But they still dared to put a number on top of the cake. Or well, they actually took a candle showing the number eight and put it horizontally on the cake, showing the symbol of infinity. That was a way of dodging the question of age. They even match the twins’ cakes by putting a real eight on Dream’s. Dream just laughed it out, they were the real kids for doing that.

When Nightmare finally finished to glare daggers at his cake, they lit the candles and counted, the twins blowing simultaneously, albeit reluctantly for Nightmare who wished the stupid candle could burn in hell.

Still, Nightmare took malicious glee, even if he didn’t show it, at cutting the cake and throwing the candle in the trash can. While the twins were doing that, the gang put two presents on the table, out of nowhere.

Dream was surprised that they actually got something for him and he looked at Nightmare, who tried to be as impassible as possible but still, he could sense happiness coming from him, even if there was a thin layer of sadness and regrets behind it.

“Come on don’t look at it as if you have seen a UFO just passing by! Open it!” They reached for the presents, Nightmare trying to be as delicate as possible with it while Dream just shredded the gift paper to tiny pieces, like the child he denied himself he was.

The two actually got a similar book. When they opened it, they could see that it wasn’t really a book but a photo album, each having a different set of photos but picturing all the funny moments they had together. Nightmare was already looking through the pages, a found smile on his face as he recalled some of them.

There was for example a photo with Nightmare, Cross and Killer in the kitchen, Cross in equilibrium on a chair to retrieve what look like plates and Nightmare fretting over it, without realizing that the pancakes he was making earlier were burning under Killer watchful eye, and yet he was doing nothing, just calmly watching it with a spike in hand and a marshmallow at the end of the spike.

Another taken at the perfect moment was with Dust and Cross obviously in the middle of a pillow fight, with Nightmare just at the door, his face hidden with a pillow that have landed straight on it. The picture next to it was showing Dust K.O. with said pillow, Nightmare having obviously throw it back at him.

There also was photos with him, memories of the time they spend together. Like one where Dream was enjoying two puddings while Nightmare just look at him gruffing it down, with no plate in front of him. It was just after the uno game, when his brother gave Dream his pudding because he had lost.

They all looked at the books together, recalling the events and laughing at all the stupidities gathered in there. Dream could see behind the exasperated tone Nightmare used to describe some of those how fond and happy he was. It made Dream genuinely happy to see his brother like this, to see that he definitely isn’t alone anymore and that they all have each others back.

It also reminded him of something he bought years and years ago for Nightmare but never had the chance to give it to him, the Apple Incident having happen soon after, just before their birthday. Now certainly seemed the time to offer it to him.

Dream rummaged through his clothing, trying to find where he had put that present, the others stopping to look at him.

“You okay Dream?”

“Yeah, I’m just trying to find- ha! Find you!” He said that while brandishing a small little box and extended it to Nightmare. “I wanted to give you that for a long time but, well, with all that happened it was kinda complicated… But here! Happy birthday brother!”

Nightmare looked at the box in surprise before standing up. He quickly teleported in another room of the castle, leaving everyone awkwardly standing there. It didn’t even took a minute before Nightmare was back, a box neatly wrapped in paper in his hand.

“Here. That is for you. Happy birthday to you too, brother.” They exchanged the gifts, Dream having a dumb and overexcited smile on his face while Nightmare just smiled softly.

He opened it and found in it a golden chain with at its end a golden pendant in the form of a sun. It made him smile and laugh quietly. Even with so much time, the two were still similar in their ideas. Nightmare seemed surprised to find a similar gift, a silver chain with at his end a crescent moon curl around an amethyst.

Honestly, it was the first time Dream saw Nightmare nearly ready to cry. His hands shook slightly as he tied it behind his neck. Dream tied his too, the chain at the perfect size so it reached just a little higher than his sternum.

Still, his twin was quick to recover from all the emotions, true to himself.

“Enough sappiness! I’m gonna be sick with all that positivity around! Get your asses over here, I’m gonna destroy you with Monopoly!”

The way he said that with a large smile on his face was totally breaking the image but no one dared to say that. They all happily gathered around the table, Monopoly at the ready, smile plastered on their faces.

Looking at his family like this, and with all the memories he has here, Dream couldn’t be happier at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Again a huge thank you to you Qweezy and I really hope you liked this gift (and that there was at least some coherency for a one shot XD). It’s not much but I decided to cut it so I could actually post this part for their birthday. I will see if I post the rest or not. Maybe.
> 
> I honestly wouldn’t have been able to get over my fear of posting without the two of you. Words can’t express how grateful I am. And also thank you for all the people who have read this and will or will not leave a kudo or a comment on this work.


End file.
